


Hufflepuff's Can Be Assholes Too

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Series: SamBucky Prompt Fills [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bullying, Hufflepuff Bucky, I hope, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Pre-Relationship, Slytherin Sam, Slytherin Sam Wilson, Winter Falcon, like they are still friends at the end but there's promise for more, sambucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8895247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Prompt: SamBucky Harry Potter AU, Sam is a Slytherin and Bucky is a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff. They become friends when Sam saves Bucky from being bullied by his housemates.





	

He saves him on a Tuesday in September. Bucky’s back is pressed against one of the large trees near the lake, the bark digging into his skin through his robes. He had his hands held up in front of his face, trying to ignore the taunting. They were throwing insults at him like auror’s throw hexes, things about his family, things about his lack of friends, and then things about his arm. 

He should have been used to it. But his arm was a sensitive subject, and he’d already been having a shitty day. The comments hit him in the chest like a jinx and he felt the tears running down his face before he could stop them. He screamed at them to leave and they laughed. He slid down the tree and hugged his knees, squeezing his eyes shut tight and willing them to stop. 

A few seconds later it was silent.

Bucky opened his eyes to see them all standing there, frozen. He stood up slowly, looking at all their faces, frozen in expressions of rage and hate, he reached his hand out and brushed his fingers against the closest set of robes. They moved a bit under his touch but the person in them stayed still. 

“You okay?” a voice said, making Bucky jump back and smack his back against the tree again. 

“Ow.” He said quietly, rubbing at his back and then standing on his toes to try and see over the heads of the students around him. 

“Hello?” he asked, still not seeing anyone. 

“Over here.” The voice said as one of the students tilted slowly and then fell to the ground with a thud. A few more of the students did the same and then Bucky saw who had spoken. It was a Slytherin boy he’d seen around. In fact he’d seen him looking at him in the great hall more than once, he’d started sitting on the other side of the table so he could hide better. The boy pushed through the students, knocking a couple more of them over, until he was standing in front of Bucky. 

“Are you okay?” he asked again, looking at Bucky with a concerned look. Bucky looked around at his frozen housemates, wiped his face with a sniff and then nodded. The boy nodded once back at him and then turned around, looking over his shoulder after a few steps.

“Come on.” He said, jerking his head and then turning back around as he kept walking. Bucky wrang his hands together and then followed him, carefully walking through his housemates, trying not to touch them. 

“How- how long are they gonna stay like that?” Bucky asked, walking quickly to catch up to the Slytherin and looking over his shoulder a few times. The boy looked sideways at him and smiled.

“For as long as I want them too.” He said and then looked forward again. 

“But that won’t be like, forever, right?” Bucky asked, the boy looked at him and then away again, he still had that smile on his face. Bucky gave him a worried look but kept walking with him until they reached the top of the hill and the path that lead up to the castle. The boy stopped and looked down the hill, Bucky could barely see them anymore, the boy flicked his wrist, wand in hand, and Bucky watched as they unfroze. A few of them falling forward like they had been about to hit Bucky, the ones now on the ground shouting in shock. 

The boy looked sideways at him again and smirked, then grabbed Bucky’s arm gently and guided him further away, back towards the castle. They walked in silence, Bucky tripped over his robes once and the other boy caught him easily. He smiled again when he set him on his feet, Bucky wasn’t sure why he kept smiling at him. It was making him nervous. 

“Um…can I… why did you…?” he stammered, not sure what he wanted to ask first. The boy pushed the door open and gestured for Bucky to go inside, Bucky did so slowly. He couldn’t shake the feeling that some prank was being played on him. 

“Yes you can ask me a question. And I helped you because despite what a lot of people think about Slytherins, I hate seeing people being bullied and picked on.” He said, answering both of the questions Bucky hadn’t asked. Bucky stared at him until he laughed.

“What?” the boy asked, pulling Bucky to the right a little so he didn’t run into someone as he stared and walked at the same time.

“How did you know what I was gonna ask? Are you a legilimens?” Bucky asked, dropping his voice to a whisper and looking around. The boy laughed again, loudly this time, throwing his head back and everything. He took a deep breath and looked back to Bucky. 

“Naw, you’re just easy to read is all. I’m Sam by the way. Sam Wilson. And if any of those assholes give you a hard time again, let me know. I’ll take care of it.” He said kindly, patting Bucky’s shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze before walking off toward the dungeons. Bucky looked after him for a few seconds, his brain trying to process everything that was happening. 

“Thank you Sam.” He called after him. The boy, Sam, turned on his heel, and gave Bucky a weird little salute. 

“You’re welcome Bucky.” He said with a smile and turned back around, disappearing down the stairs a few moments later. Bucky blinked a few times and then shuffled his feet before heading towards the kitchens, rubbing at the back of his neck, trying to stop the tingling that was running down his spine.

~***~

Sam sits at the Hufflepuff table for the first time on a Friday in October. It’s almost Halloween and Bucky is sitting alone, again. He can hear his fellow Hufflepuff’s snickering a little ways down the table. He ignores them and piles some mashed potatoes and macaroni onto his plate, the giggling stops as Sam plops himself down next to Bucky.

“That’s a lot of carbs.” He says with a nod to Bucky’s plate and then pulls an empty plate toward himself and starts piling food on it. 

“Yeah. But they’re tasty carbs.” Bucky says with a smile before shoveling a spoonful of potatoes into his mouth. Sam chuckles and nods as he scoops some potatoes of his own onto his plate. 

“So I uh, I’ve been meaning to ask you something.” Sam said, picking a grape off the platter of fruit in front of them, throwing it in the air and catching it in his mouth before looking at Bucky, his head resting on his hand. Bucky swallows his mouthful and looks at him with wide eyes. 

“Oh yeah?” he says, taking a small bite of mac and cheese, chewing slowly. 

“Yeah. I just don’t really know how to ask.” Sam said, pushing his fork through the food on his plate and drawing a weird looking face in his mashed potatoes. Bucky watched him for a moment and then took a drink. 

“It was a train accident.” He said simply, taking another sip and then setting the goblet down on the table. Sam looked at him, his eyes widening.

“Really? How the hell did you manage to get in a train accident?” Sam asked, his eyes looking down to Bucky’s hand and then back to his face. Bucky shrugged.

“Dunno. Me and Steve, you know Steve he’s a Slytherin like you, we grew up with this guy, and he seemed to think train hopping was a good idea. And it was fun at first. Until it wasn’t.” he said simply, taking another bite of food. Sam nodded slowly. 

“So you…fell? Or something?” he prodded, Bucky smiled, he liked the sound of curiousness in Sam’s voice. It was such a nice change from the vicious ridicule he was used to hearing. 

“Yeah. I fell, Steve tired to catch me, but he missed. I was lucky really, it could have been way worse than this.” He said, raising his hand in front of him, the candle light shimmered over its silvery surface. Sam was staring, he looked mesmerized.

“Can I touch it?” he asked. Bucky nodded and watched as Sam reached out and ran his fingers over the silvery surface that looked more like a liquid than a solid. Bucky jumped a little when Sam’s fingers touched him, not used to being touched. 

“It doesn’t hurt does it? Or does it feel anything at all?” Sam asked, moving his finger slowly over Bucky’s hand still and then wrapping his fingers around Bucky’s wrist and pulling both their hands down to rest on Bucky’s leg. 

“I can feel. But no, it doesn’t hurt. Not anymore anyway.” Bucky said with a small smile. Sam smiled back at him.

“Good. I’m glad it doesn’t hurt Buck.” He said quietly, slowly taking his hand away from Bucky’s and turning back to his plate. He took a bite and then looked back to Bucky and narrowed his eyed.

“How did you know I was gonna ask that?” he said around a mouthful of food. 

“Oh, you’re just easy to read is all.” he said with a smile, making Sam laugh. He bumped his shoulder into Bucky’s, both of them making happy noises when the plates on the table emptied and then filled with desserts and sweets. 

Bucky grabbed a cupcake and a cut a slice of apple pie. He cut one for Sam too and smiled to himself as he watched him shove a huge bite of into his mouth and moan loudly, his eyes falling shut in apparent dessert ecstasy. Bucky took a bite of his own and hummed, letting his eyes fall shut as well, feeling safe and comfortable at his own table for once.

**Author's Note:**

> heyooooo, harry potter au in the house!!! also i'd like to say that i in no way think Hufflepuffs are assholes, i am one and i try not to be an asshole the best i can. but i needed some assholes in Bucky's house, and i know that there are assholes in every house. so that happened. and also, Bucky's arm is like what Peter got from Voldy in Goblet of Fire, so like that silvery hand thing he got, that's what Bucky's arm looks like! i hope you like this guys! thanks for reading!


End file.
